Sunderance
by AnimatedWriter1
Summary: I smelled smoke. There was a fire, screaming, and racism. Basically what you'd expect from this shithole. Welcome to Zootopia. Enjoy your stay
1. The beginning

Sunderance

verb (used with object)

to separate; part; divide; or sever.

There was a blur that suddenly crossed my peripherals screaming for my immediate attention, I hit the brakes, hard, feeling the car halt to a stop nearly ripping me from the grasp of my seat belt. Shocked, I stood still in the middle of the local intersection. "What was that? I question myself" I look to the left in the general direction that I saw the speeding projectile just in time to see a car plunge itself into another, creating a domino effect as others followed suit. I watched in horror as the havoc was unfolding right in front of my very eyes. After staring for a noticeably long period of time, I slowly eased my now noticeably aching foot off the brake pedal and turned to pull up to the side of the now totaled car. I unbuckle the seatbelt and open the car door. There was an odor of gasoline and oil filling the air sending me in high alert. "There's a chance of a fire" I calculated. I swiftly came up to the crash site and tried to pull open the door with the aid of some passersby. We pulled and pulled but it was almost as if the door was welded shut. With some more effort and time, we felt the door creek, It was budging! Suddenly the door swings open and we stumble back at the sudden lack of resistance. It was clear that the young doe had a hard time facing reality. The moment we pulled her out of the car she nearly fell over, dizzy. Her head looked like it hurt; good thing there was people around to help her. I, on the other hand, wanted to keep my distance. The smell of fuel leaking from her car didn't help the situation much. I had to cover my nose in order to breathe properly. I gave myself some time to fully assess her condition and that's when I saw it. One of her arms were bent at an awkward position. It was not a pretty site. She seemed to have taken notice of her mangled appendage as she gave a healthy shout. The pain must have been too much for her to bear.

I regained my composure after her rattling scream and got out my phone and dialed 911. "Hello, operator? We have a nasty car crash here and we have a young doe here hurt. There's gas all over the place and this place can blow"

"Ok sir please relax what's your location and name please and we'll send help over right away."

My name is Nicholas Wilde and I'm at the intersection between Prince and Wolf street.

"Ok, we're sending help over right away."

"Alright then good,"

I press the end call button on my phone and begin to walk away from all the commotion. I go back to my car and notice a key component is missing. _My keys_ I yell in my head giving myself a panicked police pat-down. I exit the vehicle and there they are, dangling in the hand of a curiously odd older fellow. He was wrinkled and calloused, almost as if his face was having a war over what emotion to show. However, if there was one emotion that was apparent it was the smile that you could almost mistake for one of the hundreds of wrinkles strewn about his face.

"You? In a car like that? Preposterous!" he shouted

"What?" I ask in confusion. "Can you just give me back my keys old man I got to get going"

"You mean these stolen keys?"

"Stolen?! Listen here you old fool, those keys and this car are far from stolen. Give me the keys or I'm calling the cops!"

"Bah, a _Fox_ like yourself could never really afford something this tasteful, if anything it was crook money!" He stated with a joyless laugh.

I was at my wit's end, just because I'm a fox does not mean I'm crooked. I simply move forward in one quick motion and snatch the keys out of his hand. To my shock he falls back, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Help! This dirty stinking fox attacked me!" The crowd that was once huddled around the wreck now focus their attention on me. I quickly rush and jump into my car and drive off looking in the rearview mirror as I see some mammals picking up the old man and trying to snap a few pictures of my car as they got smaller and smaller.

* * *

Am I really alive? Is this real? Am I back with a new story and neglecting Tails? Yes. Will this story follow the same thing as tails and burn out? Hopefully not! Sorry for disappearing for basically a year now but I hope this story right here will make up for it. Also if anyone wants to help in any way with this story you can contact me and we'll work things out :). (This will be a randomly uploaded story as I'm horrible with timekeeping and such. But the more people that help the faster I can crank out these chapters. But anyway see you next time!


	2. A Memory

Fate. Certainly, a mysterious mistress. Has a certain sense of humor that I've yet to decipher. Perhaps if she did not meddle with me and my life. As to not be in the wrong place at the wrong time for that crash, that I could have led a simpler life. Not that I'm complaining I'm quite happy where I am now. Just… Curious.

I sat down in the chair in the darkness and leaned forwards on the couch intently watching the television screen. "I wonder what Tod will do now, that dumb little fox," I thought to myself. I turned my head to the left, facing my sister, "How you liking the movie?"

"So far so good" She stated plainly.

"You good? You've been acting pretty odd all night" I question noticing her tired and drowsy eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired," She said visibly trying to shake herself awake.

"If you say so sis"

If only I knew.

Just as the movie is hitting a climax I hear an unusual sound coming from my left. I turn my head startled as I see my beloved sister convulsing. "Sabrina!" I shout gardening the attention of everyone in the house. I rush over to her side trying my damndest to help in any way I can, holding her and trying to snap her out of it. I rip my phone out my back pocket and dial 911. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I attempt to explain the situation to the operator. But fear takes over my voice spewing a garbled up mess of words.

I give the address to my house pleading for help as I hold my now nearly motionless sister. Only every once in a while she would twitch or garble out some words. I listen for breathing, praying I had not lost her just yet. I hear her breath shaky, but there. I hear sirens in the distance and a banging at the door. I rush down to open it as paramedics burst through hauling my sister into the ambulance.

I get a call, the doctor at the hospital telling me that my sister had passed. I shattered, life no longer felt real, a hole formed in my heart in which my sister had once perfectly filled.

It was funeral day. I had taken a moment to enjoy the swift, but gentle breeze that flowed past me, almost comforting as they lowered the casket into the ground. I did not need to see the content of the box, in order to see the pain embedded in it. "This is your last day in the light, you will no longer see the sun again. The light of my world now consumed by darkness. Leaving only a memory and a broken family who will miss your shine. I and many others wish we could have one, just one more day with you."

I awake with a start, feeling a chill run down my spine and wipe my less than dry eyes off. Why did it have to be my sister! I yell in my head. I turn to my alarm clock. 2:47 am.

"Fucking amazing" I state aloud as I throw myself back on the bed with a considerable thump. After a half hour's worth of tossing and turning, I decided to roll off my bed to try an old remedy. Warm milk and honey, an oddly effective way to get sleepy. As I tip the cup up into my mouth, tasting the sweet nectar of the sleep gods. I get a short flash of the dream. Turning the one sweet drink sour, and leaving a sizable pit in my stomach. Anger slowly seeps its way into my mind. Anger at her death, anger at what caused it, and anger at myself for not preventing it. The one who shaped me, gave me moral and reason to be, saved me on many occasions. And yet, I failed to save her. I shake my head as if to dislodge the thoughts from my head, but they latch on, taunting me. I quickly finish off the cup in my hand and toss the dish in the sink. Cringing at the sound of a large bang. Praying it did not crack, I slip into my bedroom and under my covers to fall into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Well, There ya go chapter 2! I was surprised to see a few follows show up for this in all honesty. Did not think My work would get picked up again since Tails. Also, I am fully aware of the other "Sunderance" Like I had stated in my Bio, I simply like the name choice due to the definition of the word. I was planning on making a story in this fashion for a while. Just never came up with a good title. (Or rather a title that stuck well with the theme of the story imo) Anyway, hope you enjoyed and any feedback is very much appreciated! Also as always if you want to help I'm always willing to receive it. Just drop me a line. (Check Bio for contact info)


End file.
